Ruled by Secrecy
by Amber Tinted
Summary: His name is Inuyasha, a man on a rampage for power who finds his life in the hands of a sixteen year old school girl. Trouble is coming Kagome's way and there's no way of stopping it. And love... love is the only thing that can save Inuyasha's life.


Author's Note: I feel like I'm losing my edge. So don't be surprised if you see many stories written and deleted. As much as I am looking for responses to my stories, I am also looking for that I like my stories. I want to write something different but lately it's all this crap. I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is that I love writing but I have feeling like I'm losing my edge. I don't want to lose my edge. So sorry for the many stories popping up and being deleted. Just because you like it, doesn't mean I do.

* * *

**Ruled by Secrecy**

**Chapter I**

**Soulless Angel

* * *

**

**_His name was Inuyasha, an angel on a rampage for power…-_**_Insert from Kagome Higurashi's Diary

* * *

_

"Call me crazy, Souta, but this doesn't look like the friendliest place in…"

"Shh… they say a ghost lives here and he'll come out to eat us if he's not pleased."

"Oh joy."

Kagome drew her brows together, as they stood before a looming mansion. It was summertime, the part of summer where lounging around on the beach and sleeping in became a total bore. Even Kagome became tired of her books and decided to look for adventure. She didn't expect to stumble upon the oldest house in Tokyo at least that was what the rumor was. Year after year, children gathered around this mansion, hoping to get a peak of some ghost or something that once held two children that disappeared from the face of this planet. If they let Kagome explained it, the two kids got murdered and thrown in the nearest ditch but every year children refused to believe it and gathered around this house, this mansion, to get a quick glance of _him._

They say he's a man, a man who used to be so powerful, so rich, he became so corrupted that power made him insane. Killed him even and turned him into the looming bastard ghost that he was. She heard many tales about him, stories that ended up in horror and a love story that changed him forever. She didn't believe them, of course, but they were interesting nonetheless.

His name was Inuyasha, no last name, nor middle, just Inuyasha. He used to own Tokyo, run it with his posse, brother and friends. Everybody obeyed him and looked up to his orders and when he died, they refused to believe that he was gone and sent search teams around the world to find him. After a year or two, they finally found his body, hanging from a ceiling. She guessed all stories that began with greed ended sadly. She could only feel sorry for him because whether or not it was murder or suicide nobody knew but once in everybody's life, they gathered around the old mansion, the same time, the same place, just to get a glimpse of the life that could've been but never was.

"Come on." Souta called, scrabbling ahead, "I think I see an entrance!"

The mansion has been closed off for over one hundred and fifty years. There was no way to get in, or no way to get out. That's probably what gained so much attention, nobody figured out how Inuyasha, himself, entered the mansion but Kagome had a theory… she always had a theory. Why the subject interested her, she never knew why. It was something fascinating that somewhere, downtown Tokyo, there lived a man who loved power more than he loved himself and one day he died, without any reason, without really a trace, without anything left. It was haunting and entailing all at the same time.

Kagome quickly glanced behind her, dropping her book bag to the ratted grass before following Souta. They shouldn't be there; this place was dangerous and was recently named a hazard to the city. And when they tried to tear it down, every construction worker died in some freak electricity accident. Everybody said it wasn't superstitious but how can people get electrocuted and die when the electricity wasn't on? She wanted to go home; Kagome quickly decided when she finally caught up with Souta.

"We need to—" Kagome suck in, eyes wide open, "Do you see what I see?"

"No… Kagome, what are you doing?!"

"I see…" Kagome shook her head as she reached out for the door knob that visibility appeared, "A door…"

Souta shook his head, "I don't see a door… Kagome, let's go home. This place is giving me the creeps…"

"Don't be such a party pooper." She snapped, "I'm just going to look inside a bit. You can stay out if you want."

"I don't see a door." Souta repeated before he gasped, "I read something about this! Nonbelievers can see the door! Kagome… don't go inside, you'll never come—"

"Nonbelievers." Kagome snorted as the door pulled wide opened, "Hmmp. I'll be back. You'll see."

She stepped inside, letting the door slam behind her. Now that that was out of her way—Kagome began strolling down the mansion. It seemed to be in shape, except for the cobwebs hanging from the windows and chandeliers. A picture hung from the wall which trailed up the stairs. Must be a demon, Kagome shivered, making her way up the stairs. Beautiful place, it really was. The light from outside, still danced on the floors, even though the mansion has been closed for over a hundred years.

A figure dashed across the hall upstairs. She jumped, stumbling over the last steps and landing on her face, hearing glass jingle. Oh hell no. Kagome quickly stood up, running down the stairs. Curiosity killed the cat and many other people. It was time for her to leave. Kagome reached the ground floor, realizing the door disappeared.

Oh God, Kagome breathed, pounding against the imaginary door, "Souta! Souta! Help!"

"He can't hear you."

Kagome jumped, looking around, "Who's that?"

"Seems like you're stuck here."

The voice seemed to be coming up the stairs. Was there a basement? She was too afraid to finish exploring the house. Kagome clenched her eyelids tight, clutching onto her shorts. This wasn't how she wanted to die. She wanted to die peacefully in a sort of kind of romantic kind of way. Dressed in a crimson red dress, killed by her lover's wife or something. Not like this, not by a ghost… Kagome breathed in, realizing the walking stopped.

"Open your eyes. I'm not going to kill you and stop thinking I'm a ghost!" He yelled as Kagome continued cowering, "I'll let you know I'm an angel."

"An angel who kills people! Help Souta!"

"Stupid girl! I said he can't hear you! I'm not making things up." Without warning, he picked her up and stood her right in front of him, "Listen. I was trying to get my wings but then I realized hanyous can't get their wings and god, that dude up there, let me on a little secret that if I can get my so--nevermind. But anyway, it's not my fault that those morons found a gun and killed themselves! I should not be blamed for their stupidity that I didn't want to kill them. Why would I want to kill them, their souls would do nothing to help me."

Kagome peaked opened her eyes, sighing in relief. So the stories weren't true… she breathed, glancing over him. Everything that she didn't and probably would never imagine. Scowling, he still looked quite handsome with his exotic golden eyes and silver hair flowing down to mid back and dressed in a pair of jeans and red tee shirt. For somebody who has been dead for over a hundred years, he sure dressed—well—normally.

"Stop staring at me!" He snapped.

"My, you're really whiny for somebody over a hundred and fifty years old. So you must be the infamous Inuyasha, I'm Kagome."

"Keh." Inuyasha began scratching his chin, "I honestly have no idea why god would lead me to you. From what I can see of you, you're honestly the biggest moron that could come across here. I see nothing special about you, you ca—"

"What's that?" Kagome asked, pointing to a pink glistening diamond that sat beneath his ribcage.

"You can see that?" He questioned, pointing a talon to his heart, "You can _see_ that?!"

"Who cannot? It's obvious and so damn bright. What is it?"

"It's the Shikon Jewel." He smirked, "My, you're pretty useful after all. Well since you can help me, I might as well help you yourself. In exchange for you know, helping me find the Shikon Jewel and all."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

"Seven wishes. No more and no les…"

"Wait." Kagome stared blankly at him, "I thought only Genies and witches and all that junk can bring wishes to life."

"I'll let you know that I'm a special licensed angel. Duh." Inuyasha replied smugly, "I can grant wishes in return of a favor. Hmm, mm, maybe you should go to church or something. You obviously don't know anything about UP there."

"Whatever." Kagome snorted, "So when do we start."

"Anytime." He snapped his fingers together, revealing a door, "Sorry about that, oh yeah for now on, nawh, you can call me Inuyasha but I'm eighteen and I'm a foreign exchange student from America. What now, wench?"

"It's just that there are not a lot of demons in our time. Most of them disguise themselves as I don't know humans." Inuyasha groaned, snapping his fingers again, making his demonic features more human like, "Thanks. My mom would die if she seen a demon trotting around our house and by the way, how are you going to convince my mom to let you live with me? I mean, my family is kind of strict about boys living with girls…"

Inuyasha sighed; pulling opened the door, "Weren't you listening the first time? I'm a _special licensed angel_, I can do anything. Get the memo? Good."

What a jerk, Kagome thought to herself as they strolled out of the mansion. Seven wishes, was he serious? Kagome thought she gone and went crazy or something but no she was walking with a full blooded ghost, no an angel that was a demon. What an oxymoron, Kagome thought as they continued walking in silence. He didn't seem like a very talkative person but when he talked, it was usually insulting to somebody or something. He seemed too smug to kill himself. Walking around, with his shoulders high, head above everybody else's and eyes trailing along, looking across people's faces as if to say 'I'm way better than you and you and oh definitely you'. He most definitely didn't kill himself. Somebody probably did and from being in his presence for five minutes, she know saw why.

What can she wish for? She already had everything she wanted and she seen Aladdin, those wishes definitely didn't go as planned. Honestly, the dude asked to become a prince, he became one all right and then the princess hated him even more--… maybe she could wish for stupid things and just get it over with but she doubted Inuyasha would appreciate that—he'll probably kill her and throw her in the nearest ditch or something for wasting his time. He didn't seem like the forgiving type.

"So who killed you?"

"Excuse me?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

"You didn't kill yourself, so who killed you?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't need a brainless school girl to help me out, now would I?"

"Grouchy." Kagome muttered, skipping beside him, "I really can see why somebody would kill you. You're a bit of a jerk, don't you know."

"Do you want _fewer_ wishes?"

"Do you honestly think I care?" Kagome countered, throwing her head back to laugh, "Honestly. I don't want your wishes but I'll take them nonetheless. You seem like the type of guy who doesn't offer a lot of things, so I'll take them, as a form of gratitude of course."

"_Whatever._"

"Home!" Kagome announced, standing before the steps of her shrine, "Isn't it lovely?"

"You live here?" He questioned, walking up the stairs, slowly, "It's really small. I was hoping for—but whatever, you could live in a trashcan, so why am I complaining."

From his last remark, she knew that he didn't believe himself and honestly didn't sound too convincing. She smiled anyway, finally reaching the door to her home. She loved living there. As much as she wanted a house surrounded by other houses when she was growing up, the shrine kind of fit her now. It was more relaxing and beautiful, especially in the spring time when the cherry blossom trees blew in the wind and pink leaves scattering all over the place. She inhaled the sweet aroma of her home, stepping inside, with Inuyasha close behind her.

She really hoped that his special license thing could help him out because her grandpa did not like the opposite sex that was not family, staying with his Kagome.

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Kagome!" Her mom smiled, walking over to them, "Who's this handsome boy?"

"This is Inuyasha—"

"Tacoy." Inuyasha sniffed, holding out his hand, "My parents just kicked me out and Kagome said that maybe her mom would let me stay and I was wondering, actually hoping that you would let me."

"Oh God!" Kagome's mom gasped, bringing him into a hug, "How can your parents do such a thing? Well, of course we have room. I'll get you some blankets—oh Kagome show him around for me, dear."

"All right." Kagome moaned, pulling him along with her as she walked up the stairs, "This is my roo—"

Inuyasha sat down, leaning forward into the television screen.

"Oh God, they are showing Naraku's speech. Honestly—"

"Naraku? Did you say _Naraku?_"

"Why yes, I did." Kagome hiccupped nervously he was sounding very unfriendly at that moment, "Why?"

"He killed me."

Kagome sat down beside him, glancing nervously. Oh hell…

* * *

Author's Note: Something different I hope. At least for me. I don't want anybody to say I'm copying anybody or anything. 


End file.
